Be My Sacrifice
by PureVampirePriestess
Summary: She saved his life, now it's his turn to save hers. Sephia Painter was the unknown number they had kept from everyone's sight. Now she wants to get away, but Chronos is even less lenient then before. They will allow no survivors that threaten Chronos. TrainxOC


Chapter 1: Doesn't Even Begin

The city pavement was covered with people today; some out for fun, others out for work or business. The town was lively at this time of year, awaiting the celebration of a new year that would no doubt have fireworks again. Traditionally they would be held over the water that was near the edge of the city. Many people would gather there, some wearing Yukata's and other's wearing dress clothing. This time of year was the happiest. To some it was a time to get together with the one they love, to others; simply a time of celebration.

Today had just been another day with the two growing friends. Three years after the Apostles of the Star after been defeated and Train had set off on his own, he made his way back. Just as they say 'a cat always finds it way home from the wild when it wants to'. Two years after that nothing much had changed. The team of three had continued sweeping jobs like they normally did, Eve had gotten her sweeping license and Train had more or less slipped back into the life he had made himself before he left. That was when Creed had come back. Over the five year time span Creed had become a renowned artist. Slowly by the years he got better and his sanity that seemed to be lost had returned. He had decidedly moved out of his art and back into Train's life, wanting to fix what he had so graciously broken when they had been younger. As the two old coworkers' relationship began to grow again things settled back into a; more or less, normal life than it had been before. Today Creed and Train were on their way back from a job that had been in the other side of town from where the hotel was.

Creed had been fighting with Train about why he should come visit some of the friends Creed had made while he was an artist and Train had shoved him into the street when Creed decidedly hung on him. No one could have seen it coming. The explosion was the first thing that the two heard as they were both thrust to the ground, Train following Creed who still had a hold on him. The oil truck was the thing that was most worried about. It was ok until the car next to it set aflame and the engine exploded. The chain reaction lit the oil inside the truck, igniting it and causing it to explode. The chain continued like dominos.

When the people noticed a panic started; cars screeched around them, people screamed and children cried running from the chain of cars that were bursting into shrapnel and flames. One car had escaped the explosions chair and was now barreling towards the two men scrambling for cover out of the street. Both of them had fallen to the ground from the explosion and were struggling to get up. Creed managed to get to his knees, tripping Train who was lying face down on the ground again; hands flailing to get up and Creed rolled to the side. Not far enough though.

The car hit them and Train flipped over the car and landed head first into the concrete. Creed spun off the side and landed on a pile of newspapers... A woman screamed and some little kids ran over to them; panicked voices coming in all directions.

TRAIN'S POV

When the car hit my body it collided with my left shoulder and side, throwing me in the air in a twist of limbs and blinding pain. My body went into a state of shock before I hit the ground, rolling and skidding to a stop behind the car before it screeched to a stop. I lay on the road, my body throbbing with intense pain and my vision growing dim. Slowly I turned over, every movement sending extreme pain through my body yet still, I got to my hands and knees, only then realizing that my head was bleeding; dripping onto the black beneath me. MY vision blacked out and my body grew heavy but I fought to keep myself conscious as I fought to keep breath in my lungs.

NO POV

Train's injuries were more than horrible. The severity of them could be seen clearly from yards away from the scene. His head was injured and bleeding in steady streams, his arm was bent back in a way that looked sickening to the human eye. His shirt was torn and in the fabric a gold emblem of a jaguar could be seen sticking out of his stomach; the back legs and tail only visible outside of his stomach. Blood erupted from his mouth then, falling all over his hands as he swayed. Faintly he could hear the sound of children yelling and footsteps running up before he passed out; his body falling heavily onto the ground.

A few yards away Creed sat up; holding his broken arm and spitting blood from his mouth that had slipped in from the cut on his eye brow. Seeing Train over on the ground he hobbled to his feet, cringing when his ankle and knee cried in pain. He quickly made his way over to his friend, dropping to the ground in front of his and stared in horror at the condition of the sweeper.

"Train…"

_A Year Later_

Sven placed his coat over Eve's shoulders before sitting down in a hospital chair, looking at the girl half lying on the hospital bed next to Train. She was asleep, her hand clasped to Train's loosely. Train lay in the hospital bed under the covers with his arms over the sheets, his skin flawless and body in perfect condition. Although his body might have been healed, his brain was damaged. He was in a coma. That thought made Sven frown and turn his gaze away from his friend. Everything had gone horribly in the past year.

Every job they took they failed. Eve got injured twice thought not seriously. One of their targets committed suicide and altogether they only had caught a handful of their targets out of over three dozen. Things just didn't work out unless Train was with them. Rinslet came in carrying a cup of coffee in each hand before handing one to Sven. Rinslet turned her attention to Eve, smiling sadly at her.

"She really misses him doesn't she?" She asked and Sven nodded.

"We all do…" He mumbled and took a sip of his coffee. Rinslet made a hum of agreement, sipping her own tea. They sat there, looking at their friend and wishing that it was only sleep. Only a long dream.

Sven sighed as a nurse came in a while later and told them that visiting hours were over. He got up, making his way over to Eve. He gently shook her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly when she opened her eyes and immediately shifting up to look at Train. When she saw no movement she looked back at Sven with tired, confused eyes before following his arm down to his hands that was touching her shoulder. Thinking it had been Train who had touched her shoulder she frowned and turned her head back to him. The room was silent as Eve let go of his hand and stood, trying not to cry as they silently lest the room. They all weren't in the best of moods when they had to leave that evening. Creed had been coming in also to attempt to wake him; however, that had no affect what so ever. He also left in a sour mood at the end of the day.

When the group of three arrived in the lobby a doctor turned, spotted them and hurried over to them. He was a short person, with short brown hair and grey eyes. He had that doctor's seriousness about him that made Sven uncomfortable. Sven turned to Eve and leaned down.

"Why don't you go wait outside in the car. We'll be there in a little while." He said fishing the keys out of his pocket to give to her waiting hand. Obediently she turned to make her way out of the car, only turning back once at the front door before disappearing into the parking lot. Sven turned to the doctor whose expression had turned melancholy. He shifted some papers in his hands before he spoke.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Train Heartnet cannot stand to be in his a coma any longer. His body is too weak right now to withstand this kind of sleep." He spoke in a detached voice that was often heard when doctors gave this sort of news. Sven felt his stomach fill with the feeling of unease as the doctor continued. "Soon his sleep will get too deep. If he does not submerge from it soon then I'm afraid he'll die." Sven's stomach dropped into his feet as he heard Rinslet's breath catch and his own become ragged with the force of keeping back tears and anger.

Rinslet broke out into tears silently. She crumpled to the floor sobbing, her shoulders shaking and hands wiping at her eyes. Sven was on the verge of tears also but still kept his composer. He nodded to the man and said his good byes before he picked up Rinslet and headed for the car. On the way he placed her on her feet and rested his hand on her shoulders comfortingly, trying to get her to stop crying.

"We can't tell Eve about this ok Rinslet?" He said and she nodded stopping her tears and wiping her face clean before they made their way to the car.

When they got into the car however, Eve was smiling; a broad bright smile that looked a bit creepy to the two but not for the blonde girl. For the twelve months that Train was in a coma, she had never smiled.

_Before Sven came out, I saw a movement on the fourth floor where Train's room was. Shifting in my seat to get a better look, I craned my neck and caught sight of a shadow. It moved around the fourth floor on the outside, scaling downwards to his window where the moonlight caught the form. At the sight of flowing silver hair and golden eyes, I smiled. I hope that this was Train's guardian angel._

_The person in question opened the window slowly, probably to make sure they didn't wake the occupants or alert security. Eve would have normally been bothered by it if it wasn't a hospital and it wasn't Train's room. Somehow she knew. She knew that things were going to be alright when the person slipped into the window and shut it behind them. Their eyes met briefly and she saw the person give a flickering smile before pulling away from the window and Eve leaned back in her chair, smiling like a seven year old on Christmas._

Sven and Rinslet got into the car and drove off to the hide out. Rinslet's eyes were still red and irritated but she was smiling. Eve knew it was a fake smile but she just returned it. When they got home Eve quickly got out of the car and hurried into the house, her blouse she was wearing trailing behind her at the speed.

She ran to Train's room and got her stuff off his bed. She took it back to her room and placed it onto her bed, making sure she left nothing in his room. She got out her brightest out fit and changed out of her very black one. She put on her white dress that had a halter neck line, a short skirt in the front and grew longer in the back. She got out her white sandals and threw those on too. Sitting in front of her mirror in her room she put her shoulder length hair up in a messy bun and pinned her bangs back before turning to the door. This was her chance. She would be the first one to see him. Sure maybe he was annoying as hell, but she still loved him like family. She needed to see him.

She opened the door and shot down stairs, changing into a mouse before she ascended to the bottom. She crept out of the house and ran down the pathway at break neck speed. As she ran through the woods she did a full body transformation. Over the years Train had been gone and the past year she had perfected full body transformations and could now keep herself transformed for as long as a whole day. When she exited the trees she was now a complete copy of Train himself. She ran down the field and came to the outskirts of the city.

Running down the streets Eve stopped in front of the hospital. Still appearing as Train, she jumped, her body traveling high up in the air. Mid-jump, she heard a cracking noise and lost her focus almost missing the window. Grasping each side of the window she glanced over in the direction of the crack, making sure that no one had seen her before she hauled herself up inside and made her way over to Train's bed.

What had that crack been? Looking around the room she searched for the person that had come in earlier. She couldn't help but think that something had come in to help him. The person had smiled at her when they saw each other. There was no way that a person like that could have been bad. Seeing no one she continued her way to Train's side and sat on the edge, her hand reaching out and ghosting her hand against his. His face twitched surprising her and making her change back to her regular form. Relief welled in her chest and she leaned down and gave Train a kiss on the cheek. Changing back as Train opened his eyes she walked away and out of the room into the main hallway. She wore a hospital gown this time, making sure that the doctor knew he was admitted here. She saw a nurse and made her body glow slightly. The nurse turned and saw "Train" standing in the middle of the hallway and squeaked.

"Why are you out of bed?" She asked she said completely exasperated while she held her chest. Train shrugged and walked forward.

"Go check my room and see. I know I'm still in there. I just needed to be out of my body to tell you that I'm conscious again." Eve said in as low a voice as she could possibly manage. She walked past the nurse slowly before the other could react.

The nurse's eyes widened once she had gotten her barings and turned back to see him gone.

Eve was now in a different form; a fly to be exact. She flew into Train's room and watched as the women ran around the room filling out papers and checking Train's body. She asked him a few questions and he answered if not a bit drowsily.

"Do you remember what you were doing before you blacked out Train?" The nurse asked holding a notebook and pen. Train smiled weakly.

"I've been in a coma. I'm not brain dead. I was fighting with my friend and then cars blew up and a car hit me. Kids came running over and I blacked out." Train smiled kindly and the nurse nodded surprised.

"Oh, it's ok. I just wanted to make sure because a lot of our patients get amnesia when they experience trauma like you did." The nurse commented. At the nurses comment Train's eyes widened, clearly aware he must have been more seriously damaged then he had originally thought. "You've been asleep for an entire year Mr. Heartnet." She said and he looked at her in disbelief. "If you hadn't have woken up tonight the doctors were going to take you off of life support." She explained and Train's eyes narrowed and he flinched almost invisible to the naked eyes. Eve felt sad at hearing that as she flew around the room, keeping most of her attention to Train.

"I was out for that long?" He asked scratching the back of his messy brown hair. "I wonder if Sven was able to pay off the debt we owe, but then again I guess it wouldn't matter because of the hospital bill." Train chuckled to himself.

It was good to here is wonderful voice again. To see his smiling face. To see his eyes shimmer with the hope that he has to live. Yet she wondered what else was in his eyes. Recognition? Ronder maybe? Eve chose to talk to him about it later, only caring that he was alright for now

.

Train cringed as the nurse touched one of his broken limbs.

"Sorry but I needed to." She said. Train shook his head shifting so she could prod at the tender area.

"It's ok I've had that limb cut off before. It's nothing new." He said and she looked at him like he was crazy before her eyes scanned each of his limbs. He just shook his head and said. "You don't want to know."

She nodded and got back to her work. While she was working, he lost himself in thought.

_Train was just waking up. His head felt clogged and his mouth was so dry. Opening his eyes to a dark room Train raised a hand up in front of his face, his own arm feeling foreign and heavy to his body. His mind was foggy but he vaguely remembered being hit by a runaway car after an accident had gotten out of control. Closing his eyes again he took in a deep breath, flinching in pain as his ribs protested. They were still tender from the accident though the next few breaths he took didn't hurt as bad. Hearing a rustle he looked to his left towards his window to see a woman with silver hair and gold eyes smiling at him from beside his bed. She leaned down, running a hand through his hair comfortingly before standing from her chair and turning to the window. Train fought to get his voice to work but found it impossible. He shifted in bed and sat up half way before she opened the window and jumped out, leaving the window open. _

_Train lay back down on the bed facing the window and pondered what he had just seen. Had she woke him up? Train closed his eyes as he continued to think. _

The nurse said that his health was as perfect as could as could be but he was not to sleep for more than twelve hours. He nodded and just looked out the window as the nurse left. A picture of the women popped up into his head.

'Who was she? I'm sure I've seen her before...'

Before he could finish his train of thought, a voice came from behind him.

"Train..." He blinked in surprise as he turned around and saw his golden haired princess standing next to him.

"Princess hey what are you doing here? Aren't visiting hours over at eight? It's like eleven somethi-" It was too much. Eve couldn't help but throw herself at Train, landing half on him half on the bed as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. All of the emotions she had fought to keep in over the year poured out as she felt Train wrap his arms around her. Train rubbed her back soothingly and the more she cried the more tired she felt. She was so relieved that Train was safe and alive.

Once Eve had quieted down Train lost himself in thought, thinking of the woman with the snow white hair.

Early in the morning a nurse came in and noticed that a little girl was lying in Train's arms. She smiled at him, as he turned with a sympathetic smile. She waved him off and quickly checked the meters and checked his vitals. When she deemed them okay she turned to Train who was watching her as she bent down and pet Eve's hair. "Well little girl looks like you're the one that will keep him alive for now. Keep up the good work."

She kissed the top of the Eve's head and left the room shutting the door behind her. Train looked down at Eve who was sleeping and turned on the television so he could do something without falling asleep.

A/N: First chapter of a new story and a _lot_ of action. I hope the changes of POV don't bother you too much. I promise I won't do it much. It's like an experiment above all. This is also an old story that I planned out with my friend. She was like eight at the time so I fixed some major stuff and made sure that it was at least my age appropriate. This story is going to stay T by the way. Sorry guys.

Pure~*


End file.
